Mon petit monde
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Maestros espeluznantes, deberes que entregar y salidas con los amigos, una vida que un adolescente normal debe de llevar. Pero ellos no quieren ser normales, más si ella comienza a jugar con un muñeco de carne y hueso. Pronto se darán cuenta que la vida de un adulto no es tan divertida. AU, SanjiFem, Zoro x Sanji
1. Introducción

**Título: **Mon petit monde

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personajes/Parejas: **Roronoa Zoro/Sanjiko

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **AU, utilizo a SanjiFem quien lleva por nombre Sanjiko. Tema de adultos, no por nada es rating M. Capítulos largos y situaciones lamentables, se requiere tener la mente abierta con referente a ciertas situaciones, no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos. Las canciones empleadas en el fic no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Maestros espeluznantes, deberes que entregar y salidas con los amigos, una vida que un adolescente normal debe de llevar. Pero ellos no quieren ser normales, más si ella comienza a jugar con un muñeco de carne y hueso. Pronto se darán cuenta que la vida de un adulto no es tan divertida.

**Canción del fanfic:** A love like a war de All Time y Vic Fuentes

**Notas de autor: **Me quise sacar la espinita de la duda, el fic va para los siguientes grupos de livejournal: **Fandom_insano**, **Retos a la carta** y **100fics**. Con los respectivos temas de sus tablas, **Tablas de libros **(Las reglas del secreto),** Tablas cliché **(cuando el fic se termine revelaré el cliché, pero ya se darán una idea) y **prompt Colegio**. Al ser un reto… tengo que terminarlo en menos de dos meses, va dedicado con todo corazón a **Luky Megune**, quien ama a Sanjiko.

Estas son las únicas notas que haré con respecto al fic.

Querido lector, espero el siguiente fic sea de su agrado, si tiene dudas o simplemente le ha agradado el fic y su temática y quiere dejar un comentario, puede hacerlo sin dudar, al igual si no le ha gustado. Advierto, eso sí, que este fic es para cumplir varios retos de algunas de las comunidades de **livejournal** y también para saciar el gusto de **Luky Megune**, al leer que hay cliché por el reto, no se enfade, porque es necesario para cumplir el reto. Me gustaría saber que cliché piensan que estaré usando en este fic, es algo que sé que ustedes sabrán al inicio del fic, aunque puede que no…

Machismo, punto de vista del mundo real, maltrato estudiantil, discriminación, serán los temas que toque, al principio solo una vez leeremos el punto de vista de Sanjiko, lo demás, será a través de los ojos de Zoro, **AU, **no pidan más… hay personas que odian el AU, mis disculpas por eso, pero igual lo necesito, no puedo hacer a Sanjiko de la nada.

Gracias a **Luky Megune**, **Cattivaragazza**, **Raven** y** Damian**, por ayudarme en la búsqueda de las canciones que se utilizaran a lo largo del fic, sin olvidar que la canción principal es la de **A love like a war**, al principio de cada capítulo colocaré la canción elegida para leer con el capítulo. Tengo el final ya hecho, más tengo la vaga idea que no gustará, a menos que a **Luky Megune **le apetezca que continúe el fic, pero igual, hasta el final lo sabrán. Cuando termine este fic, al final dejaré el resumen de un nuevo fic que igual ya está y es para regalar… *sonrisa* ella me lo pidió ya hace más de medio año. Gracias por leer.


	2. Dos meses

**Notas: **Buscar la canción **Bailando solo** de **Los Bunkers** [1].

**Capítulo 1: Dos meses **

"_Permanece en pie, aunque todos te hayan abandonado"_

El sonido incesante de un teléfono era lo que rompía la quietud de aquel pequeño departamento, para después dejarse escuchar un sonido de golpes y maldiciones, seguidos de pasos apresurados, la chica de cabellos rubios y piel de porcelana levantó la bocina del teléfono con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Sanjiko al habla—dijo con un susurro feliz.

—¡Oh! ¡Sanjiko!—la voz de otra mujer se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea— ¡Que alegría que estés tan feliz!

—¿Nami?—la sonrisa de ella fue desapareciendo poco a poco, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, al parecer no era la persona que ella esperaba.

—¡Sí!—la voz canturreó con felicidad—Disculpa que te haya despertado tan temprano y más un domingo.

—… no hay problema—la rubia miró de reojo el gran reloj que estaba colgando en la pared de la sala, eran las tres de la madrugada y apenas había podido dormir dos horas.

—Quiero pedirte un favor—el canturreo de Nami hizo que la rubia se tensara, normalmente, los favores que la chica le pedía implicaban cruzar media ciudad. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que tenía frente suyo, estaba oscuro y parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, lo confirmó la iluminación incesante de un rayo, seguido poco después de un trueno.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—resopló mientras buscaba con la mirada las llaves de su carro, y repasando en su mente la ropa que se pondría.

—Nada malo—Sanjiko alejó el auricular al escuchar las carcajadas de la chica—, los chicos y yo fuimos a un bar, tomamos y unos chicos comenzaron a molestarnos con esos piropos repugnantes, se quisieron pasar de la raya, per Zoro los puso en su lugar.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, sí Zoro había hecho aquello, eso significaba que los había golpeado sin clemencia, sabía que con los piropos Zoro no haría absolutamente nada, pero quizás esos tipos quisieron tocar a Nami y Robin, eso hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, ser tocada por alguien quien ni conocía no era para nada lindo.

—Bueno, —la voz de Nami la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Podrías venir a buscarnos?

—¿Dónde están?—ella rezó a sus adentros porque no fuera en un bar dentro de la ciudad, el clima no se prestaba para poder ir con su vehículo a máxima velocidad.

—En el South Blue—le dijo su amiga.

—¿Qué?—se frotó la sien con desespero, eso estaba a dos horas de donde vivía, y aun acelerando y a esas horas, el trayecto era demasiado largo.

—Llega lo más rápido posible, te quiero, ¡Bye!

Antes de que pudiese replicar, la llamada había sido cortada. Bufó molesta, siempre que no iba con ellos, terminaban en un bar al otro lado de la ciudad, porque Nami y Zoro no podía tomar alcohol por ser menores de edad, no entendía como los demás se dejaban arrastrar hacia esos lugares, ni sabía cómo es que Franky, Robin y Brook los acompañaban, sus escapes de fin de semana siempre acababa con una pelea.

Entró a su cuarto y buscó la ropa que ya sabía que necesitaría. Se miró al espejo y arregló su cabello —que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros—, cubriendo siempre el lado izquierdo de su cara, tomó las llaves, buscó su cajetilla de cigarro encendió uno y salió rápidamente, no quería llegar y encontrarse con que debería de ir a sacarlos de la cárcel.

.

.

.

Zoro pateó nuevamente el contenedor de basura que tenía enfrente de él, se había quedado con Nami y Luffy, los otros se habían marchado, confiando en que Sanjiko recogería a sus amigos.

Estaban a las afueras del bar, del cual habían sido expulsados por agredir a los mejores clientes del local, resguardándose de aquella lluvia que había caído de repente. Con ese bar, ya eran como dieciséis a los cuales no les dejarían pasar por el resto de sus vidas.

Bufó molesto, él no era un defensor asiduo de las mujeres, él sabía que esas dos podían defenderse solas, eran unas malditas brujas y sabían cómo usar sus malditas artimañas con precisión.

—No le dijiste la verdad—reprochó, mirando con enfado a Nami, una chica pelirroja con buen cuerpo quien era conocida por hacer estafas y robar sin que nadie más se percatase.

—No, Zoro, —Nami le miró con los ojos, color avellana, entrecerrados—yo no soy capaz de decirle por teléfono, que su novio estaba demostrando la forma en que se la cogió, discúlpame por tener tacto.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula, el bastardo del novio de Sanjiko era un completo imbécil.

Ellos habían ido a divertirse, habían encontrado aquel bar, uno en el que no les pedían el carnet para servirles alcohol, cada uno había pedido su bebida y buscaron un lugar para sentarse y platicar, ya que los mayores no se podían reunir con frecuencia con los menores del grupo.

Todos se habían sentado en una de las esquinas, eran un grupo muy bullicioso, especialmente porque, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy no eran precisamente callados, a ellos tres se les había pedido un refresco de cola, Usopp y Luffy apenas alcanzaban los quince años y Chopper —un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color café oscuros, pero de piel clara— tenía apenas trece años, no sabían cómo es que la madre de este le permitía salir a tan altas horas de la noche.

Todos se pusieron enseguida al corriente de la vida de cada uno, ya era finales de verano y con ello, traía el regreso a clases de los menores y ese día, sería el último para poder ponerse al corriente, los menores tendrían un ciclo escolar arduo, más Sanjiko y Zoro, quienes ese año finalizarían la escuela media para poder entrar a la Universidad.

—¿Y, por qué no pudo venir Sanjiko?—Robin, mujer morena de ojos azules y sonrisa enigmática, estudiante de último año de Arqueología, le preguntó a Zoro.

—Mañana le toca abrir el Baratie—respondió con un chasquido de lengua, vivir con la rubia, como compañeros de piso le hacía acreedor de aquel tipo de preguntas, a las cuales no le gustaba responder. No era la puta agenda de la chica—, Zeff le amenazó con darle tunda si no llegaba a tiempo.

Zoro y Sanjiko compartían el piso desde que tenían quince años, ella se había marchado de la casa de Zeff, alegando que ya no era una niña y que podía cuidar de su persona. Zoro era vecino de ella y fue testigo de aquella confrontación, donde padre e hija discutían por la decisión de la chica, pensó que solo era una rabieta de ella y no le dio importancia, hasta que la vio salir con las maletas de viaje y las había echado a la cajuela del coche que Zeff le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Al parecer, ella ya había alquilado un lugar y solo se estaba despidiendo de Zeff… muy a su manera.

—¡No te preocupes viejo!—escuchó gritar a la rubia— ¡Seguiré ayudándote con el Baratie!

Zoro vio cómo se marchaba y de reojo pudo ver la sonrisa de Zeff, parecía que estaba orgulloso de ella.

En la escuela —cuatro meses después— se había enterado en donde es que vivía y no lo pensó mucho para llegar —después de casi cinco horas— al piso de la rubia y alegar que por su culpa no podía llegar a tiempo a la escuela y que por eso compartirían aquel lugar. Unos gritos y golpes más tarde, habían llegado a un acuerdo, se dividirían los gastos, porque ella no reconocería que en verdad él había llegado en el momento ideal, sola no podía con los gastos.

Eran muy orgullosos, y por eso no se toleraban, de pequeños peleaban por cualquier cosa, y a cómo iban creciendo, se atacaban de diferente formas.

Que un hombre y una mujer vivieran juntos, más siendo menores de edad, no les quitaba el sueño a sus amigos y mucho menos a Zeff y Koshiro. Sanjiko trataba muy diferente a Zoro, con el resto de los hombres era coqueta, pero con él era diferente, no podía ser amable con él y eso los catalogaba como personas a la cual nunca llegarían a verse como pareja.

—Es una pena—habló Franky—, quería saber cómo iban las cosas en el Baratie y sus estudios.

Zoro encogió los hombros, dando a entender con eso, que ya no era problema suyo el que su compañera de piso no hubiese llegado a la reunión.

La plática iba bien, en verdad habían necesitado ponerse al día, pero una risa conocida hizo que todos los de esa mesa se dieran la vuelta, a nadie le sorprendió ver al novio de Sanjiko en un lugar como ese, ella podía ser una chica linda y todo eso, pero tenía un gusto por los hombres algo extraño.

Zoro desvió la mirada, aquel tipo no le agradaba, había algo en él que le causaba desconfianza y no le había dicho nada a la rubia, porque sabía que le ignoraría.

Todos los de la mesa guardaron silencio, no sabían que ese tipo estaría en un bar tan lejos de la ciudad, Bellamy, era el nombre de ese hombre rubio, cinco años mayor que Sanjiko y un completo patán a los ojos de todos.

Zoro cerró los ojos, llevándose a la boca su cerveza, odiaba esa sensación de frustración que le recorría cada que se encontraba con Bellamy, ese tipo activaba todas las alarmas que tenía y ahora esas alarmas sonaban tan estrepitosamente, con verdadera furia.

—Entonces, Bellamy—escuchó hablar a un tipo, quien codeaba al rubio— ¿Por fin lo pudiste hacer?

Bajó la botella, abriendo los ojos y observando hacia la dirección de las voces, se encontraba sentado de frete, así que no era difícil seguir aquella charla y mucho menos ver con claridad como el rubio anchaba su sonrisa.

—Joder, sí—Bellamy cogió una jarra de cerveza y tomó un largo trago—, la maldita se hacía la difícil.

—¡Dios!—el susurro asustado de Nami le hizo poner más atención, las mujeres tenían una cualidad de saber de qué se estaba hablando, con solo escuchar palabras sueltas.

El silencio entre ellos se hacía pesado, Zoro no entendía por qué los mayores, Nami y Luffy se habían tensado, muy pocas veces ocurría aquello, el crujido de huesos proveniente de los nudillos de Luffy se escuchó tan sonoramente. Luffy era un chico muy delgado, de cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos cafés, a simple vista uno lo podría menos preciar por la aparente falta de musculatura, pero Zoro sabía que fuerza era lo que le sobraba al chico.

—No, Luffy—Robin colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico—aún no.

Las carcajadas del otro grupo hicieron que Zoro se volviese a concentrar en aquellos tipos, parecía que Bellamy había dicho algo que había causado las risas de todos los presentes, ahora era todo el bar que le prestaba atención a aquel grupo.

—La estúpida buscaba complacerme—Bellamy siguió narrando—, de haber sabido que ella no era virgen, me hubiera lanzado desde un principio—se lamentó, frunciendo el ceño—_¡Oh! ¡Bellamy! ¿Me muevo bien?—_comenzó a imitar una voz femenina—_¿Le gusta así?_

Esa imitación se le hacía muy conocida, Zoro trató de relacionarlo con algo, más no daba con lo que su cabeza quería decirle, era como si él también hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras, —en diferente contexto—pero no sabía de donde es que lo había escuchado.

—_Bellamy—_siguió imitando el rubio—_, ¿Se siente bien?_—las carcajadas del grupo se intensificaron—¡Joder!—habló ya, normalmente—ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero se reprimía mucho.

Zoro comenzó a atar cabos, Bellamy era novio de Sanjiko y este estaba hablando de sexo, un frió le recorrió enteramente, por eso sus amigos estaban tensos, y ahora todo lo que su compañera de piso había estado haciendo en esa semana tenía sentido.

Sanjiko siempre esperaba a que el teléfono sonase, era la primera en ir corriendo para contestar, y si era alguien extraño, ella ponía cara de tristeza y desilusión. Una vez le había preguntado por su teléfono celular y ella le había respondido que había sido roto accidentalmente, no le había puesto mucha atención, pero sabía que dos meses atrás el celular ya no estaba, coincidía con la última salida que todos ellos habían tenido.

Zoro se golpeó mentalmente, en vacaciones él trabajaba a tiempo completo, para ahorrar en útiles, comida y ropa y así, Koshiro no gastaba mucho en esas cosas, su padre adoptivo insistía en mandarles a Sanjiko y a él un poco de dinero mensualmente.

—¿Hace cuánto fue?—un tipo preguntó, moviendo las caderas obscenamente, para reafirmar lo que estaba preguntando.

Zoro apretó sus puños, _Que no lo diga_, pensó, no creía que se pudiera controlar si daba más información de la necesaria.

—Exactamente, una semana—el aullido de todos los del bar corearon las risas de Bellamy— y Sanjiko creé que la llamaré…

Crujidos de sillas, Luffy, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, ya estaba delante de Bellamy, el sombrero de paja, que tanto le distinguía, ocultaba su rostro.

—¿Qué has dicho de Sanjiko?—su voz seria resonó por todo el bar, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

—¡Tú!—espetó sorprendido el rubio, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, fijó su mirada hacia el grupo de Luffy y al ver que no estaba la rubia, sonrió—así que todo sus amiguitos están aquí, vaya casualidad.

—Respóndeme, Bellamy—la voz de Luffy se tornó más seria.

—No creo que seas sordo—el rubio le miró con asco—, todo lo que escuchaste es verdad, me cogí a Sanjiko y ella no volverá a saber nada de mí.

Todo sucedió prácticamente en cámara lenta, Zoro apenas alcanzó a ver como Luffy alzaba su puño y golpeaba a Bellamy, todo el bar comenzó a agitarse y la pelea inició. Zoro se encontró golpeando a varios tipos, mientras de reojo divisaba como sus amigos hacían lo propio, no era el único molesto con la situación, porque nadie se moderaba a golpear a quien se atravesara.

Ahora, mientras esperaban a Sanjiko, Zoro se preguntaba si lo que hicieron había valido la pena, más si la rubia estaría esperando insistentemente a Bellamy.

—No siempre podremos golpear a los novios de la rubia—se dirigió a Luffy, quien estaba acuclillado frotándose las muñecas—, ella ya está grandecita como para poder elegir lo que le conviene.

—Lo sé, Zoro—Luffy le miró, tratando de sonreír—, si me la pasara golpeando a las personas que le han hecho y están por hacerle daño, me cansaría y simplemente la encerraría en una jaula, pero ella no sería feliz. Además, tú no tienes por qué decirme esto—le señaló—, si tú estás compartiendo piso con ella porque te preocupaba si estaba con bien.

Zoro bufó y no dijo más, sí, era cierto que uno de los motivos por vivir con ella era por eso, pero es que estaba en su naturaleza el querer cuidar a sus amigos y Sanjiko desde pequeña siempre había sido problemática.

—Cállense los dos—les regañó Nami, mirando la hora en su celular, casi iban a dar las cinco y lo más probable es que la rubia ya estuviera cerca—, los dos son idiotas.

El sonido de un vehículo acercándose, hizo que Zoro se tensase, por alguna razón, estaba molesto con Sanjiko y no quería verla, pero no podía evadirla, ella era muy orgullosa y trataría de sacarle a patadas el motivo —que a un no tenía— por rehuir de ella.

Identificó el vehículo de Sanjiko, una Voyager automática de color azul intenso, a Zeff le había costado pagarlo, pero, aun así, se lo había regalado —una manera algo rara de decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella—. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, seguido de pasos fuertes, el aroma a tabaco inundó el ambiente, alzó el rostro, sabiendo lo que se encontraría delante.

Una chica menuda, de cabellos rubios que le tapaban el lado izquierdo del rosto, con una ceja rizada —ridícula al parecer de Zoro— arqueada, preguntando en silencio qué era lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar echarle una mirada de reconocimiento, Sanjiko estaba más pálida de lo usual, vestida con una gabardina negra que llegaba debajo de los muslos, pantalón de licra y botines del mismo color que la gabardina, ella había colocado su mano derecha en la cadera y con la izquierda sostenía un cigarro que al parecer apenas había sacado de su boca.

—¿Qué estupidez hicieron?—preguntó, exhalando el humo de su cigarro.

Oh, ella tenía cara y cuerpo de ángel, lo reconocía, pero era dueña de una lengua afilada. Bajo la lluvia, ella parecía querer asesinarlos.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el South Blue, ella no podía evitar maldecir a viva voz, con la radio prendida trataba de no quedarse dormida, esa semana no había podido descansar debidamente, la calefacción estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero estaba tentada en apagarlo, para que el frío la mantuviera despierta.

_[__1__]Ahora que estás aquí ahogado en medio de la gente,_

_Y estás dispuesto a más de lo que puedes soportar,_

_Los altavoces van amplificando las verdades,_

_Ahora que estás aquí en medio de la soledad._

Odiaba el camino y el clima, odiaba que fuera muy cautelosa, cuando lo que más quería era cerrar los ojos y no saber nada más. Sabía que su futuro sería un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias y engaños muy mal empleados, su futuro era algo que ya sabía cómo iba a desarrollarse.

_Bailando solo en la oscuridad_

_Te vas a acostumbrar a ver toda _

_La vida pasar, _

_Igual que una promesa al anochecer _

_Te puedes disolver al borde de un_

_Vaso de cristal._

La llamada que tanto esperaba aun no llegaba, dio un volantazo, un ciervo casi se estampa contra el cofre de su auto, se detuvo para tranquilizarse, últimamente estaba muy nerviosa y no podía fumar más de dos cigarros al día, se estaba preparando, solo por si acaso lo que sospechaba era verdad.

Con el auto estacionado en la orilla de la carretera, escuchando música melancólica y la lluvia cayendo a cantaros, bien podría cometer suicidio o planear un accidente y sería un escenario más de un crimen que se "pudo" evitar.

Encendió otro cigarro para controlar sus nervios y procedió a arrancar, no sabía que cuadro se encontraría, pero se estaba mentalizando uno en el que sus amigos estaban ensangrentados, era mejor pensar lo peor, con ellos no sabía que encontrarse.

_Ahora que estás aquí y que el futuro se te_

_Esconde, _

_Ya haz rasguñado el suelo y las paredes de tu_

_Habitación,_

_No quieres ver el sol, no quieres nada por las_

_Tardes, _

_Ninguna sensación que nos haga sentir mejor._

Apagó la calefacción, ya casi estaba cerca de su destino, fue descendiendo la velocidad para poder fijarse en los pocos transeúntes que corrían para poder resguardarse de la lluvia, entrecerró sus ojos azules para poder ver mejor.

Divisó una cabellera verde y suspiró aliviada, Zoro estaba —al parecer— hablando con Luffy, ella podría describir a su compañero de piso con los ojos cerrados y acertaría en todo, Zoro era de piel bronceada, ojos dorados, con el ceño siempre fruncido, de cuerpo trabajado por un arduo entrenamiento y dueño de un cabello curioso, los genes de Zoro causaban que su cabello tuviera ese tono verde neón del cual siempre se burlaba.

Al estar más cerca, pudo distinguir varios cardenales y gotas de sangre manchando la ropa de sus amigos, apretó los dientes, molesta, si no habían sido dañados gravemente ella los mandaría al hospital por imbéciles. Se fijó en Nami, quien se veía ilesa.

La lluvia había descendido un poco, se tomó su tiempo para bajar, sabía el frío que hacía en ese momento, la lluvia era aguanieve, no era extraño que en esa parte del mundo finalizara verano y estuviera entrando otoño con todo su esplendor.

_Bailando solo en la oscuridad_

_Te vas a acostumbrar a ver toda_

_La vida pasar,_

_Igual que una promesa al anochecer_

_Te puedes disolver al borde de un_

_Vaso de cristal._

Trató de controlar su temperamento, pero no podía, sus hormonas estaban alteradas y con ello sus cambios de humor eran más letales. Suspiró y salió de su vehículo. Inhaló de su cigarro y caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estupidez hicieron?—preguntó , y el humo de su cigarro salió lentamente de su boca, sabía que Nami le respondería, pero el insulto era para ese par de idiotas, no para la pelirroja.

—No es nada—la voz de Zoro, tan fría y seca resonó, mientras se levantaba del suelo—, te tardaste.

—¿Qué?—Sanjiko tiró el cigarro, enojada, sabía que la respuesta de Zoro no se merecía un insulto o algo más, pero no pudo controlarse, estaba irritable, sus huesos le dolían y no había descansado lo suficiente. Se acercó a él y lo empujo con su pie—¡Cabeza de musgo idiota!—le gritó—¡vengo manejando por dos horas! ¡Ten un poco de agradecimiento!

—¡Oi!—Zoro la miró sorprendido por esa explosión irracional—no me grites.

—¡Puedo gritarte!—le señaló, bajando su pie—es más estoy en todo mi derecho por…

—¡Ya!—gritó Nami, mientras los separaba, se veía molesta y se dirigió a la rubia—gracias por venir a buscarnos.

—No fue nada—Sanjiko se sobó el brazo izquierdo mientras miraba con rabia al par de chicos—, vámonos.

.

.

.

En todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Nami, Luffy no paraba de estar inquieto, cosa que estaba desesperando a la rubia, aunque también le inquietaba el estado de enfurruñamiento que se cargaba Zoro, quien se había ido a la parte de atrás del coche dejando que Nami estuviera en el asiento delantero. Él estaba molesto con ella, le restó importancia, siempre hacia eso cuando no quería hablar con ella y ahora no tenía la fortaleza mental para lidiar con él.

Divisó la casa de Nami y sonrió cuando al estacionarse ella se despidió con un gracias, ahora seguía la casa de Luffy y a la suya, miró su reloj de muñeca, iban a dar las siete de la mañana y como sospechó, no podría dormir, apenas le alcanzaría el tiempo para hacer el desayuno y arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

—Oi, Sanjiko—Luffy le llamó, pasándose adelante, con el vehículo en movimiento, la chica no se sorprendió, más sí bufó de fastidio, eso era peligroso, pero por más que lo retase Luffy nunca le haría caso, Luffy al ver que le escuchaba continuó—, ¿Amas a Bellamy?

Casi frena por la sorpresa, más pudo contenerse, por el espejo retrovisor divisó a Zoro, quien se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás _"Bastardo con suerte"_ pensó, ahora con ganas de fumarse otro cigarro, con sus largos dedos comenzó a tamborilear el volante. No, no amaba a Bellamy, sabía lo que ese hombre estaba buscando de ella, no era tonta, sin embargo, sus amigos pensaban —al parecer— que si lo quería.

Hacía aproximadamente dos meses que había cometido un error que seguro traería consecuencias atroces y ella prefería guardar silencio, sabedora de los malos entendidos y de los problemas que habría en un futuro. Luffy era muy intuitivo, demasiado, y sospechaba que sería alguien a quien debería de contar sus futuros problemas, pero no era el momento y el lugar para decirle.

—No, Luffy—le dijo seriamente y en susurros—, no amo a Bellamy.

—¡Oh!—el menor sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se colocaba en la posición de loto—es bueno saberlo—y seriamente añadió—, si te ocurre algo ¿Vendrás a mí, verdad?

—Claro que sí, capitán—le llamó por el apodo que siempre le decían en los momentos que a Luffy le daba por ser protector con ellos—, no dude en ello.

Contuvo un suspiro lleno de angustia, porque quería decirle todo y a la vez nada, su vida sería un desastre. Divisó la casa de Luffy, una en la que el menor vivía con sus hermanos: Ace y Sabo, chicos que ya estaban en la Universidad y que probablemente estarían preocupados por el menor, se estacionó y esperó que el chico bajase.

—Cuídate, Sanjiko—sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba muy campante hacía su hogar.

Arrancó y pisó el acelerador, consiente que de seguro eso haría saltar a su compañero de piso, que sin embargo no se inmutó siquiera por eso, al contrario, roncaba a pleno pulmón.

No dilató más de cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, acomodó su coche y despertó a Zoro, quien a su parecer no merecía dormir en aquel coche, subieron las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, departamento 52 y el sonido incesante del teléfono hizo que ella se apurase en abrir, sin importarle que Zoro le reprochara su falta de cuidado para con la puerta.

—¿Quién?—contestó, con un ligero temblor en sus manos, y una ansiedad que le invadía por completo.

—Soy yo—la voz de una anciana se dejó escuchar—, Kureha, chica… lo que sospechabas es verdad, estás de dos meses.

Y Sanjiko creyó que el mundo se le caía encima, porque muy en el fondo rezaba porque no fuera cierto.


	3. Dos meses y sus días

**Notas: **Buscar las canciones **[1] Auf Achse **y **[2] Take me out **de **Franz Ferdinand**, o copiar la siguiente dirección: naghi-tan punto livejournal punto com /45479 punto html.

**Capítulo 2: Dos meses y sus días**

* * *

"_Estoy atraído hacia ti, la pasión _

_Me desborda,_

_Es que me mataste con tus pecados, _

_Me muero pensando en eso,_

_Pensando en cómo dejas que te toquen_

_Y como no te has dado cuenta _

_De que estoy destrozado y abandonado,_

_Sabiendo que nunca…_

_Me voy a volver a levantar."_

—Auf achse—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Si bien vio que Sanjiko se abalanzaba hacía el teléfono, Zoro simplemente suspiró hastiado, estaba comenzando a odiar el comportamiento de la rubia, nunca se la había imaginado tan desesperada por una llamada y menos siendo la de Bellamy.

Pasó de largo hacia su cuarto, sin ver siquiera el estado de su compañera, no había que ser un genio para decir que Sanjiko esperaba que el rubio la llamase en cualquier momento.

Se lo había dicho a Luffy que de nada servía haber hecho aquello, si ella siempre se lanzaría a los brazos de ese patán. Tronó los huesos de su cuello y se dirigió al baño, una ducha le vendría bien en ese momento.

Ya en el baño, recordó que en ese día les mandarían un correo electrónico con la lista de útiles escolares y cosas varias. Zoro había pensado mucho en continuar con sus estudios de la escuela media superior, para lo que él quería ejercer no era necesario llevar la Universidad —o eso creyó en su momento—, tenía planeado entrar a una escuela comunitaria, tomar algunas clases mientras trabajaba por las tardes y simplemente, al graduarse, viajaría por el mundo para hacerse cada vez más fuerte y poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Kuina.

Cuando Sanjiko se enteró de sus planes para futuro, ella literalmente dio el grito al cielo, la discusión que tuvieron ese día fue una de las más grandes y agotadoras que Zoro pudo tener, no por el hecho de que Sanjiko tuviera razón en varios puntos fue que decidió seguir estudiando, no, fueron unas palabras que habían hecho rabiar a Zoro.

—Si no quieres seguir estudiando, adelante—le había dicho la rubia, resignada, con tres cigarros en la boca—, eres hombre y tienes más oportunidades de triunfar, en cambio yo, por ser mujer no…

—No termines esa oración—gruñó Zoro, apretando los puños con molestia—, no te atrevas a terminarla.

Había visto como Sanjiko arqueaba la ceja visible, y suspiraba molesta, ese tema, al parecer, iba a ser tratado quisiera o no, pero Zoro no quería escucharlo, se negaba. Cuando Kuina le había hablado de cómo una mujer en vez de seguir siendo fuerte o aumentar su fuerza, esta al contrario se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, conforme fuera creciendo. Recordó como Kuina había llorado, diciendo cómo su fuerza se estaba hiendo, que ella ya estaba desarrollándose como mujer. Recordó que su amiga —y hermana adoptiva— le había mostrado su pecho, dándole a Zoro una vista de lo que serían unos senos formándose.

No sería tan malo, si ese día, después de que ambos se prometieran ser los mejores espadachines del mundo, Kuina no hubiera caído por las escaleras y se hubiese roto el cuello. Ese día Zoro había llorado por la impotencia, porque se le había recordado que la vida de un ser humano era frágil.

Meses después de la muerte de su mejor amiga, unos nuevos vecinos habían llegado, Koshiro había alentado a Zoro a que le acompañase a visitarlos y darles la debida bienvenida. Zoro había ido contra su voluntad, porque Koshiro podía pedirte las cosas pero te hacía decir que sí al ver su sonrisa, esa que siempre mostraba en raras ocasiones.

Había ido a ese lugar con cara de pocos amigos, con la esperanza de que con eso nadie lo molestase, ni dijeran nada con referente a él, odiaba que por ser un niño le dijeran que era lindo.

Koshiro llamó por el timbre de la casa y poco después la puerta había sido abierta, dejando ver a una pequeña niña —era cinco centímetros más baja que Zoro— rubia y de grandes ojos azules —al menos el ojo derecho lo era—, tenía el cabello tan corto, que si no hubiese sido porque el niño había visto un pasador sujetando el cabello de esta, la hubiera confundido como a un chico, aunque era extraño que a pesar de tener el cabello corto, un poco de este cubriera el ojo izquierdo. Observó como la niña, que vestía un pantalón azul y ropa blanca de cocinero, les daba una mirada fugaz.

—¡Viejo de mierda!—el grito de la pequeña hizo que tanto Zoro como Koshiro dieran un respingo ante el vocabulario de la menor— ¡Hay visitas!

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre esas palabras?—la voz de un hombre retó a la pequeña, quien se hizo a un lado ante la patada que iba hacia su dirección, el hombre se mostró ante ellos y Zoro contuvo un grito de admiración, era el tipo más guay que había visto en su corta vida, el bigote trenzado fue lo primero que admiró, seguido del cabello rubio y una pata de palo que lejos de hacerlo ver débil, lo mostraba más imponente—¿Y ustedes son?—el hombre espetó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y arqueando una ceja.

Las presentaciones fueron dadas y Zoro se encontró sentado en un sillón viendo como Sanjiko —ella se había presentado con Koshiro, más nunca se dignó a mirar a Zoro— llevaba cajas enormes hacia la cocina.

—Pronto no tendrás esa fuerza—le dijo, parándose y caminando a su lado, Zoro no sabía por qué lo había dicho.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—la chica no lo volteó a ver, ni había pedido su ayuda.

—Porque eres mujer—le dolía decirlo, pero era la verdad. Un empujón lo envió al suelo, desconcertado parpadeó incrédulo y miró a Sanjiko quien bajaba su pie derecho al suelo.

—No digas cosas estúpidas—gruñó la rubia—, que sea mujer, no significa que no pueda patearte el culo, maldito cabeza de musgo—la chica siguió caminando—, aunque me crezcan los senos, créeme que seré capaz de darte una buena pelea.

Y a Zoro le había gustado la determinación de ella, a partir de ese día el niño iba a ver casi a diario a Sanjiko, no por fines románticos—que apenas tenía ocho años—, sino para pelear y entrenarse con ella.

Todo iba bien con ellos —lo bien que podía considerarse, si es que los golpes entraban a esa categoría—, hasta que Zoro se fue a un campamento de Kendo durante todo el verano de sus once años. Cuando regresó, fue corriendo a la casa de la rubia y Zeff fue el que le abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso, acostumbrado ya a sus visitas casi diarias.

Con emoción fue hasta la habitación de su rival —porque desde luego que no eran amigos— y abrió la puerta sin tocar, lo que vio lo puso a la defensiva.

Sanjiko estaba sin camisa, apunto de ponerse lo que parecía un sostén, Zoro tragó saliva, la última vez que había visto unos senos fue cuando Kuina lloró por su desarrollo.

—¡Hey! Cabeza de musgo—saludó la chica, sin inmutarse siquiera y con una sonrisa le señaló aquellos senos que se habían desarrollado en esas vacaciones de verano— ¡Estoy creciendo!—había dicho con orgullo.

—¿Eh?—fue lo único que Zoro pudo decir, hipnotizado por la piel blanca y aquellos botones rosas que se dejaban ver, sacudió la cabeza, esa no debía de ser la reacción de la rubia, ella debía de llorar por el crecimiento de estas— ¿Por qué te hace feliz? Esas cosas te van a estorbar.

—Eres un idiota, marimo—la chica sonrió, terminándose de vestir—, la fuerza nada tiene que ver con el crecimiento de mis senos, yo lo veo como un reto o es que ¿Acaso me temes ahora?

Zoro parpadeó ante aquel recuerdo, Sanjiko en aquel momento le causó un sinnúmero de dudas, hasta que supo, por Koshiro, que a él le gustaba, no por el hecho de que fuera bonita, si no por su determinación, ahora en el presente, esta chica le decía que porque era mujer las cosas serían difíciles para ella.

—Nunca te creí capaz de dar un pretexto tan estúpido—gruñó aquel día, con la discusión de su futuro—, tú, que te la pasabas diciendo que nada te detendría, me dices esto, que hipócrita eres.

—Nunca he dicho que me rendiría, bastardo—Sanjiko se había acabado sus tres cigarros y encendió uno nuevo—, simplemente soy realista, una mujer se tiene que esforzar el triple para que le presten la debida atención—dijo irritada—, en la escuela, tú sabes los rumores que circulan de mí y todos ellos son falsos ¿y me he rendido?

Zoro sabía a qué rumores se refería, ambos iban en diferentes clases, pero no por eso Zoro era inmune a las habladurías que escuchaba con referente a su rival. Decían que ella tenía su propio departamento y que ahí llevaba a hombres para tener sexo, cosa que Zoro sabía era mentira, porque él vivía con ella y él no era muchos hombres y ni hablar del sexo, pero la escuela no sabía que ambos vivían juntos y Sanjiko no callaba los rumores. Otro rumor era el que ella le hacía trabajos orales a sus profesores y que por eso ella sacaba buenas notas, otra mentira, porque Zoro tenía que obligar a la rubia a que se fuera a dormir, porque a ella se le olvidaban las horas cuando estudiaba. Rumores que Sanjiko simplemente trataba como eso, como simple rumores solamente.

Zoro se sorprendía bastante ante el veneno que todas destilaban contra Sanjiko, y entre ella más las ignorase más veneno había.

Nunca creyó ser testigo de lo crueles que podrían ser las mujeres entre sí, letales y despiadadas era a como las veía, tanta razón tenía la rubia al decirle que esos asuntos los tenía que manejar ella.

Fue testigo —cuando iba a buscar el almuerzo que Sanjiko llevaba para él todos los días— del constante maltrato que sus compañeras le daban y las burlas de estas, por los celos que eran palpables a causa de que Zoro le fuera a ver a ella y no se fijase en ninguna de las chicas de esa clase.

Ellas no se medían ante el maltrato, solo unas pocas no seguían a las demás, pero comparado con eso, ellas eran como una gota de lluvia en el desierto. Los chicos no eran mejores, fingiendo que nada pasaba e ignorando la situación, unos pocos eran los que también la humillaban.

—¿Por qué no has hecho nada?—preguntó una vez, al ver todos los libros de ella tirados por todo el corredor.

—Soy demasiado fuerte—había respondido y comenzó a recoger sus cosas—, si les hago algo, me irá peor y prefiero no lastimarlas si se puede evitar.

Excusa estúpida, había pensado en su momento, pero Nami le tuvo que explicar que si Sanjiko les hacía algo, la mala sería ella, porque todas se unirían en contra de ella, porque era bien sabido que ella era campeona del Zambate y King Boxing.

También Zoro tenía problemas a causa de ella, nunca se lo diría a la rubia, pero él la estaba comenzando a querer demasiado, ya no la veía como a una rival, pero tenía considerado que ella jamás le correspondería, por eso nunca se contuvo a la hora de tener novias, más estas eran celosas y la relación no duraba lo suficiente, todas les decían que dejase su "amistad" con Sanjiko, con esa orden —porque no se lo pedían, se lo ordenaban— terminaba una relación. Nunca jamás le des a elegir a Zoro, porque él siempre elegiría a Sanjiko sobre todas las cosas y por esa razón el odio hacia ella iba aumentando.

Sin justificar, pero no apropósito, incrementaba la horda de chicas que detestaban a la rubia.

—No, no te has rendido—fue su respuesta.

Ahora, mientras salía de la ducha, supo que su enojo hacia Sanjiko era una estupidez, sí él se acostaba con cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino, por el despecho que tenía, ¿Por qué ella debía de mantenerse pura? Él secretamente reprimía las reclamaciones que quería hacerle, porque ambos no eran nada, solo rivales de la infancia, pero al parecer a su cerebro le costaba procesar aquello.

Ya vestido y con determinación, decidió apoyar a la rubia en lo que surgiera, así que salió a ver como estaba, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que la chica ya no estaba en el departamento. Zoro miró el reloj, aun no era la hora de entrada para el trabajo de Sanjiko. Negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y se fijó que tres recipientes que estaban en la encimera de la cocina lo esperaban, supuso acertadamente de que eso era su desayuno. Antes de revisar su contenido, se dio cuenta de una hoja pegada en el refrigerador que tenía escrito un recado.

"¡Hey! Cabeza de musgo, hoy llegaré tarde del trabajo, al parecer un mesero se ha enfermado y hace falta personal. La comida queda en el horno, solo ponlo a setenta y cinco grados centígrados, o ¿Sabes qué? Mejor coloca la comida en el horno de microondas y aprieta el botón de comida congelada. Dejo el desayuno hecho, y consígueme mis útiles y ropa nueva, te lo agradecería, pero sabes que no lo haré, mi correo es: missprincess gmail, contraseña: ******. Regreso a la hora de la cena."

Zoro sonrió a la nota, luego ambos negaban que se cuidaban mutuamente, guardó el papel en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, después de su siesta iría a comprar lo necesario.

Revisó el contenido de los recipientes, había un emparedado hecho de pan integral, con salami, aderezo de chile jalapeño, queso chedar y uvas verdes, en otro un líquido café con hielo le hizo pensar que era té negro frío y por último, en una placa cubierta de papel aluminio había un filete de cerdo de considerable tamaño, con papa asada junto al romero y una salsa agridulce que bañaba al arroz que le acompañaba. Esa era una de las razones por la que siempre la elegiría sobre sus novias, ella sabía lo que le gustaba. Pero normalmente esto lo hacía cuando quería pedir disculpas y las palabras no le salían, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y procedió a desayunar.

.

.

.

Luffy estaba sentado en un sofá de la casa de Koshiro, había sido llamado desde el Baratie por Sanjiko, y esta le había dicho que tenía algo urgente que decirle, tanto a él, como a Koshiro y Zeff.

El menor se estaba dando una vaga idea de lo que vendría, ellos tres le decían continuamente que Bellamy no era para ella, quizás se había enterado de la paliza que Luffy le había propinado, que era lo más seguro. Luffy no era de mucho pensar, ya vería que hacer si esa era la cuestión.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, cuando una cabizbaja rubia junto a la abuela de Chopper —Kureha— hacían acto de presencia, cosa que puso a los tres en alerta. Los mayores sabían que Sanjiko nunca se había enfermado y eso era el orgullo de Zeff, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, y que Doctorine estuviera alado de ella no era una buena señal.

—¿Qué ocurre?—fue la pregunta que hizo Luffy, dando el primer empuje hacia una conversación necesaria.

—Es un tema que al parecer les concierne—Kureha tomó asiento y miró a la chica—, más yo no seré la que lo diga, me tomo muy apecho el secreto doctor-paciente.

—¿Y bien?—dijo Zeff, dándole una mirada severa a su hija, que transmitía preocupación más no enojo.

—Es algo difícil de decir—la rubia tragó saliva y Luffy fue capaz de verla temblar ligeramente, haciendo que él apretara los puños, si alguien le había hecho daño lo lamentaría—, más no puedo quedarme callada con referente al tema —su temblor cesó—, independientemente de lo que me digan, yo seguiré firme a la decisión que he tomado.

—¿Decisión? ¿De qué hablas Sanjiko-chan?—ahora fue Koshiro, quien habló mostrando duda en su rostro— Si nos dices bien del asunto, podremos entenderte mejor.

Luffy asintió ante lo dicho por el padre adoptivo de Zoro, lo único que le causaban esas palabras eran ganas de ir tras medio mundo y destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

—Tienes que decirlo—le insistió Kureha—, aunque quieras ocultarlo, eso se notará y el problema será más grande, y como dijiste, ya tomaste tu decisión.

—No sé cómo lo tomaran—Luffy la vio pálida y vulnerable, cosa que en sus años de amistad nunca la había visto de tal modo—, estoy embarazada de dos meses.

El eco de las últimas palabras perforaron los tímpanos de los hombres de la sala, Luffy nunca creyó que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Sanjiko, sospecharía más de Robin, por su relación con Franky, pero que Sanjiko le dijera eso, era otro asunto. Bellamy fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, ese era el único novio que la rubia había tenido, ahora tenía más ganas de salir a golpearle.

—¿Qué has dicho estúpida berenjena?—gruñó Zeff, era lógico que estuviese enfadado, ella era uno de sus más preciados tesoros, aunque se tratasen a los gritos, un padre nunca querría escuchar aquello sin que su hija se hubiese graduado.

—¡Lo que has escuchado, vejete de mierda!—gritó la rubia—¡Estoy embarazada de dos meses y he decidido tener al bebé!

—Creo que este tema hay que tratarlo con mucha delicadeza—Koshiro los separó, porque ambos rubios se habían parado y estaban frente a frente a punto de gritarse.

—¿Por eso pediste que nos reuniéramos en casa de Koshiro?—gruñó el chef—¿Para qué no te rompiera los huesos por estúpida?

—¡No!—gruñó la rubia—, yo creo que Koshiro también tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Es muy lindo de tú parte considerarme parte de tu familia, Sanjiko-chan—Koshiro le sonrió.

Luffy pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, no solo Zeff y él estaban molestos, Koshiro, con su aparente tranquilidad, también emanaba molestia e impotencia.

—¿Quién es el padre?—demandó saber Luffy—porque desde luego que tú eres la madre—a pesar de que Bellamy era un alto candidato, Luffy lo descartó enseguida, el rubio había alardeado de su proeza sexual recién lograda, y por lo que su amiga había dicho, era obvio que Bellamy no era el padre, sería idiota, pero no tanto, las cuentas no daban, no coincidían.

—Es una larga historia—la rubia rompió a llorar e internamente los tres rogaron que ella no hubiera sido dañada, ella no era de llorar y si era lo que sospechaban, encontrarían al culpable y le harían pagar muy caro.

.

.

.

Zoro no estaba preocupado, desde luego que no, porque mirar una y otra vez el reloj que estaba en la sala no era signo de preocupación. Eran las diez de la noche y su compañera de piso no llegaba todavía.

Durante todo el día, Zoro había dormido la siesta y después de comer había revisado su correo electrónico y el de Sanjiko, la lista de materiales ya se les había sido entregada y él tenía que comprar todo lo requerido.

Se había acordado de que ese día tenía que pasar a cambiar su cheque en la gasolinera en la que trabajaba, encontrando a Jhony y Yosaku, a quienes tuvo que callar, porque solo ellos sabían su gusto por su "rival" y escuchar las burlas de estos no le venían bien.

Se la pasó toda la tarde —después de hacer las compras necesarias— buscando la calle de donde vivía, pero curiosamente había cambiado de lugar, optando por ir al departamento de su amante en turno, cosa que no le había costado decidir ir, pues ya estaba frente al departamento de esta.

**[1]**

"_La ves pero no la puedes tocar,_

_La escuchas pero no la puedes abrazar,_

_La quieres pero no la puedes tener,_

_Por más que quieras ella no te lo va a permitir"_

Dio unos cuantos golpes y esperó unos segundos, Porche —que era el nombre de su amante— se asomó e inmediatamente los ojos de esta se iluminaron.

"No es Sanjiko" se dijo cuándo la chica le jalaba hacia el interior de su departamento, no había ni un saludo, ni una pregunta de reconocimiento, solo desgarres de ropa y caricias torpes.

"_Ella no es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho nene"_

Zoro había optado por ese habito desde que se había mudado con Sanjiko, no se sentía capaz de manejarse a sí mismo con su rival compartiendo el mismo piso. Había conocido los placeres de la carne con diferentes mujeres, pero las relaciones no duraban demasiado con ellas, no quería que se apegaran a él.

"_No es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho nene"_

Y con Porche había dilatado demasiado tiempo, sus manos masajeaban los senos de esta, mientras la besaba ferozmente, "No es Sanjiko" se repetía, porque sabía que la rubia tenía la piel tan blanca, no como Porche, quien era morena, porque la rubia tenía sus pezones color rosa y los de Porche eran oscuros, aun así, pasó la lengua sobre los botones de ella, fantaseando con los senos de otra mujer, lamiéndolos y succionándolos hasta el punto del dolor.

"_No es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho nene"_

—Hoy estás muy molesto—dijo la chica entre gemidos llenos de necesidad.

No respondió, siguió delineando con la lengua toda la morena piel de esa mujer, siempre que hacia eso fantaseaba con la rubia, pero desde hace un par de meses, las fantasías parecían más realistas, más nítidas.

"_Porche no es ella"_

Zoro bajó hacia la intimidad de ella y le alzó la falda e hizo a un lado la ropa interior de esta, quería terminar rápido, saciarse y estar en su piso, donde una inalcanzable Sanjiko le estaría esperando con la cena hecha.

Los gemidos de Porche aumentaron su tono cuando Zoro adentró su lengua y la saboreaba lentamente.

—Realmente estás muy molesto—se rió la chica, pero la succión que Zoro le dio le hizo arquear la espalda.

"No es ella" se repitió una vez más "Pero como desearía que lo fuera".

Porche gritó al sentir el orgasmo cerca, dejándola como una muñeca, fácil de poseer, fácil de tomar y así lo hizo Zoro, quien bajó su bragueta, se colocó el condón y se hundió entre las piernas de la chica sin piedad, embestida tras embestida, su cerebro le causaba la alucinación de ver a su rival sometida, gimiendo y pidiendo por más, muy dentro de su cabeza el pensamiento de que estando con ella él sería completamente saciado refluyó con la imagen borrosa de Sanjiko pidiendo por más.

—Zoro—jadeó Porche—, más despacio Zoro.

Y llegó de pronto a su realidad, una donde su amante no le podía seguir el paso, donde tenía que tener control con su fuerza, nunca, con ninguna de sus ex novias y amantes se había sentido satisfecho plenamente, podía correrse, pero algo hacía falta y esa vez no fue la excepción, su cerebro desde un tiempo atrás trataba de decirle que solo una vez se sintió completo, pero no recordaba cuando había sido eso, ni con quien.

Después de la faena, Zoro se estaba acomodando la ropa, mientras Porche, sin que él se diera cuenta, revisaba las bolsas de las compras que el joven había hecho aquel día.

—Esta ropa es muy pequeña para mí—señaló la chica, haciendo que Zoro la voltease a ver—¿Es que acaso haces trampa? ¿Y esto es para pedirle disculpas a una novia tuya?

—No tengo novia—gruñó, arrancándole la ropa de las manos—, y creo que ambos dejamos en claro que ninguno indagaría sobre la vida del otro.

—Tú dijiste eso—Porche, quien se había colocado unas gafas de aviador, hizo un mohín de disgusto—, yo nunca acepté, exijo exclusividad—dijo solemnemente—, he escuchado rumores de que la rubia de la clase 6-A anda tras de ti y no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo.

—¿La rubia de la clase 6-A?—preguntó parpadeando incrédulo, habían tres rubias en esa clase y a una la conocía, apretó los puños, que Porche no dijera más, porque no estaba de humor para soportar comentarios hacia aquella persona.

—¿Es que es lo único que has escuchado salir de mi boca?—Porche se irritó—sí, la puta de esa clase, ¿Cómo se llama?—ella se palmeó su frente—¡Blackleg Sanjiko! Una puta francesa si me lo preguntas, claro que…

—Hasta aquí llegamos—la interrumpió, comenzando a recoger las bolsas, acomodándose las botas y saliendo del lugar—, no me llames, no me busques—dijo antes de que Porche exigiera una explicación.

Trató de no arremeter a los puños contra ella, y aun quería golpear a Porche, pero una promesa hecha a Sanjiko se lo impedía, y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero en verdad quiso en esos momentos romperla.

Maldijo a Sanjiko en esos momentos, ella le había hecho prometer que nunca golpearía a una mujer —cosa que aceptó reaciamente—, quizás ella sabía que eso sucedería, que las personas y más los jóvenes hablarían mal de ella, la sobajarían y tratarían de pisotearle, odiaba que ella pensase a futuro.

Siempre tenía que escuchar cosas como las que Porche había dicho con impotencia, ya que nada podía hacer, nadie —excepto sus amigos y padres— sabía que vivían juntos y por lo visto era por la seguridad de él.

Era mentira eso de que las rubias bonitas eran estúpidas —aunque él le dijera estúpida varias veces—, junto con Luffy, él y ella eran los más fuertes, pero la que era táctica era ella, parecía que quería siempre servir de ayuda, que sin saberlo ella estaría con ellos.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, no se dio cuenta el cómo llegó al departamento de ellos, se quitó las botas y aventó las bolsas hacia el sofá, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y tendría que esperar otras cuatro horas para que su compañera llegara, de pronto se sintió sucio y asqueado consigo mismo, eso siempre le sucedía cuando sentía que traicionaba a Sanjiko, aunque no fueran una pareja, pero era como si su subconsciente le reclamara la falta de dominación, se sentía infiel aunque en verdad no hubiera más que una rivalidad, pero aun así se sentía culpable.

Tenía que hablar de ciertos asuntos con ella, estaba cansado de mantenerse al margen, porque era él, junto con Nami, los que tenían que guardar silencio ante los constantes ataques hacia la rubia.

Porche era un año menor que él, lo que significaba que iba un grado menos que él, y si ella hablaba así de la cocinera, ya se imaginaba al resto de la escuela, por eso se molestaba considerablemente con los adultos cuando decían que la vida estudiantil era fácil ¡mentira! La escuela era el resumen de lo que la vida real era, solo que más cruel. Si Sanjiko no fuera fuerte de mente y de voluntad inquebrantable, sabía que quizás no soportaría el acoso en que se veía envuelta por parte de todos sus compañeros.

Sanjiko no era de platicar las cosas, de hecho, nada decía de su día, salvo que fuera acerca del Baratie, él siempre tenía que averiguar cómo es que le iba a la rubia. Sabía que criticaban su manera de vestir, el que supiera tres idiomas —que era por sus orígenes, no porque fuera excepcional, ella no era una Mary Sue de un fanfiction—, inglés, francés y japonés, el último gracias a él.

A la rubia le gustaba vestir formalmente, pero lamentablemente las ropas que le quedaban —debido al tamaño de sus senos y al de su cuerpo menudo— eran las camisas escotadas, ella siempre estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo, aunque Zoro siempre se burlase de sus cejas, ella aun así se quería.

Pero ese amor que se tenía lo veían mal, para sus compañeros aquello era soberbia, si alguien se quería y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo era considerado un presumido, pero poco le importaba a Sanjiko eso, por eso no podían hacerle daño, porque Sanjiko sabía que eran solo palabras vacías, pero a partir del año pasado, ya no solo eran las burlas e insultos, el abuso comenzó a ser físico y eso a Nami y a Zoro no les gustaba para nada, pero cada que querían ayudarla, ella simplemente negaba y se levantaba.

Quería hablar de eso y de más cosas, pero ella aun no llegaba, hasta que su celular vibró y con rapidez lo sacó de su bolsillo, y se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de texto.

**::::::**

**De: **Luffy

**Asunto: **Reunión

En una hora, en mi casa. Hay un tema que hay que tratar con urgencia. Usopp pasará a recogerte. Espera a que llegue, es una orden.

**::::::**

Algo malo había pasado. Luffy normalmente le enviaba emoticones o cualquier idiotez, pero ese mensaje le hacía pensar lo peor. Quería salir e irse por su cuenta para saber lo que sucedía, pero Luffy le había dado la orden de esperar. Otra vibración de su celular le hizo checarlo con rapidez, era un correo electrónico de Robin.

**::::::**

**De: **Nico Robin (girlevil gmail)

**Asunto: **Reunión de Luffy

Me encuentro en la casa de Luffy y todo es un caos, parece ser que es algo con referente a Sanjiko, Ace y Sabo no nos dejan pasar al cuarto de nuestro capitán, se muestran serios y reacios a hablar de lo que sucede, simplemente nos miran y no dicen nada. Nunca había escuchado tales gritos provenientes de Luffy, algo grave a sucedido, presiento que si Luffy no ha roto absolutamente nada es porque probablemente Sanjiko lo esté conteniendo, he escuchado golpes, forcejeos y sollozos, pero aun así…

**::::::**

El correo terminaba ahí, Zoro se desesperó con eso, odiaba esperar, pero eran órdenes, un pitido le avisó de una video llamada, el nombre de Zeff y su foto se dejaban ver, tragó saliva, el padre de la rubia solo llamaba en contadas ocasiones. No tardó en deslizar el dedo para aceptar la llamada.

Lo primero que vio fue a un enfurecido hombre, que con eso ya se le notaban los años encima.

—¡Tú!—le gritó, Zoro simplemente parpadeó, no sabía que decir, siempre se había sentido intimidado ante el hombre y esa era la primera vez que el hombre le gritaba—¡Me prometiste cuidarla!—espetó con enfado—, prometiste que nada le pasaría, pero…

—Zeff—la voz de Koshiro le interrumpió—le prometimos a Sanjiko que no diríamos nada—a Zoro le sorprendió que sus tutor estuviera con Zeff, Koshiro al parecer le quitó el celular al cocinero—, lo siento Zoro, pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo—el hombre cortó la llamada.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era insólito, el mundo parecía estar de cabeza y él se sentía fuera de lugar ¡Y el jodido reloj no avanzaba!

.

.

.

Todos los mugiwara —con excepción de Zoro– se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Luffy. Ace y Sabo habían ido a controlar la situación, pues los gritos de Luffy eran mucho más fuertes y demandantes.

La impotencia era el sentimiento que les envolvía, por los gritos se habían enterado del embarazo de la cocinera y de quien era el padre.

—Ya se veía venir—habló Robin para romper el aturdimiento que esa revelación había dejado—, creo que entiendo el punto de que Luffy esté molesto.

Todos asintieron, Brook, Franky, Chopper y Usopp en secreto admitían que también estaban igual de molestos que Luffy.

—¡Pero es que quería ver a Sanjiko vestida de blanco!—lloriqueó Franky señalando a Nami y a Robin—¡Y a ustedes también!

Nami rodó los ojos de exasperación y Robin dio una leve risita, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, una nakama iba a necesitar el apoyo de todos ellos y claro que lo tendría aunque ella fuese orgullosa.

—Me preocupa la reacción de Zoro—Usopp dijo de repente—, nosotros prácticamente ya estamos enterados de la situación y lo aceptamos, pero Zoro es otro cantar—meditó el narigón—, aunque no lo admita, todos sabemos, con excepción de Sanjiko, que este gusta de ella y enterarse del que ella está embarazada y peor aún, saber que su…

—Él debe de madurar—cortó Nami—, no puede mantenerla en una caja de cristal, todos sabemos de su vida promiscua y qué cuando se enteró de que Sanjiko tenía a su primer pretendiente, este le ahuyentó, él puede tener a muchas amantes, pero veo hipócrita que se moleste, si él no fue lo suficiente valiente para decirle a Sanjiko que le gustaba—Nami los miró fijamente—, que en una borrachera de hace casi dos meses y sus días haya hecho esto y la dejase embarazada y aun no se da por entendido, significa que no se la merece.

Todos se movieron incomodos, Nami tenía un punto en eso.

—No encuentro el punto de ocultárselo a Zoro—Chopper ladeó la cabeza—, si el bebé es suyo, es justo decírselo.

—Me temó contradecirte en tu punto Chopper—el mayor de todos por fin habló—, nuestra cocinera está totalmente en lo cierto con sus razones para no decirle, conociendo a Zoro, este dejaría sus estudios y sueños para ayudarla, cosa que se ha esforzado en años para llegar a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo—Brook tosió—, un bebé sería un obstáculo para él.

—¡Pero Sanjiko no puede sacrificar sus sueños!—Usopp exclamó— ella desde pequeña ha soñado con encontrar su propio All Blue, ¡No es justo! ¡Su pensamiento de que ella podrá sola es ridículo! ¿Y si el niño se parece a Zoro? ¿Y si Zoro se reúsa a estar lejos de ella, independientemente de su estado? ¡Me es claramente injusto! Cuando se ha esforzado por ser una sou chef, ¿Dónde se van las noches de desvelos? Si alguien debe de dejar sus sueños de lado es Zoro.

—Usopp—Robin habló con voz amable, la preocupación del narigón para con la cocinera era muy lindo en realidad—, como estudiante de arqueología, debo de tomar la clase de antropología, lo cual es el estudio del comportamiento del ser humano. Es normal, para una femenina, pensar en el bien de los demás que en el suyo propio, viene de los genes. Pero nuestra nakama tiene como profesión ser cocinera y a veces mesera ¿Qué significa? ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—No tengo ganas de pensar en estos momentos—admitió Usopp, tratando de no sonar grosero.

—Significa—tomó la palabra un entusiasmado Chopper—, que el comensal o cliente siempre es lo primero, un cocinero siempre debe de estar atento a los gustos de su cliente, sí se siente cómodo o incomodo, si lo que ordenó fue lo que esperaba—el pequeño suspiró—, en resumen, los cocineros tienen como prioridad a los demás menos a ellos mismos, y ella es peor debido a que es una sous chef y tiene que ver por todos y todo. No es muy diferente a un médico, que necesitamos saber cómo se encuentra nuestro paciente, pero el trato hacia ellos es muy frío.

Guardaron silencio, dándose cuenta que al igual que ellos, la casa al fin estaba en calma. Ace y Sabo habían logrado apaciguar a su hermano menor, pero la tención estaba presente.

Escucharon pasos, vieron que los que bajaban era el trio de hermanos, Luffy aún tenía el ceño fruncido y algunos moretones comenzaban a dejarse ver por sus brazos y el rostro, los hombres conocían el poder de las patadas de la rubia, pero sabían de la resistencia de Luffy, así que parecía innecesario la alarma que Chopper tuvo al ver a Luffy todo golpeado.

—Usopp—Luffy habló, Chopper le estaba revisando los golpes y contusiones—, ve por Zoro.

Y en quince minutos podría desatarse el caos.

.

.

.

Zoro por centésima vez miraba el reloj de la sala, en diez minutos se cumpliría la hora y si Usopp no se presentaba él se iría solo, Luffy solo le había dicho que esperase una hora. Exactamente a la hora, se levantó del sillón, cogió las llaves y palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón para comprobar si llevaba la cartera, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Usopp de frente, el narigón estaba con el puño levantado, lo había dejado a medio camino, aparentemente a punto de golpear la puerta.

—Oi—saludó Usopp, evitándole la mirada, cosa que hizo que Zoro se mostrara suspicaz—, hay que irnos—señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Zoro iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, pero Usopp rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sin dar tiempo a que hablara, el espadachín lo siguió, pero no se quedaría callado.

—Sabes qué pasa ¿No es así?—preguntó, colándose a un lado del narigón, mirándolo de reojo.

—No—eso era una completa mentira, Zoro se dio cuenta enseguida—, apenas llegué a la casa de Luffy y me mandó a buscarte.

—No me mientas, Usopp—reclamó ya fastidiado, tenía que saber lo que sucedía y estaba harto de que en ese día le hicieran a un lado, si tenía que ver con Sanjiko, eso tenía que ser de sumo interés para él, todos sus nakama eran importantes para él, y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, aunque las reacciones serían muy diferentes.

Al parecer Usopp se dio cuenta de su frustración, quizás Luffy le había mandado a él y no a otro porque seguramente harían que Zoro se cabrease más, vio como Usopp sacaba las llaves de su motocicleta y esperó aunque fuera una leve explicación.

—Pase lo que pase—Usopp le tendió un casco, mientras le miraba seriamente—, Sanjiko y tú son mis nakama y saben que eso es como llegar a ser parte de mi familia, rayos, más bien ya somos familia—suspiró—, pero apoyo la decisión de Sanjiko, no me preguntes qué ocurre, no te lo diré, no es de mi boca que tienes que escuchar lo que le pasa—Zoro iba a replicar, pero Usopp levantó el dedo índice—, no seas egoísta y sube a la moto.

El espadachín se sentía sorprendido ante la seriedad con la que Usopp le había hablado, más se dio cuenta que era una fachada, porque el narigón temblaba intensamente, Zoro subió a la motocicleta y suspiró molesto, que hubiera una razón real para que se preocupase a como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. El trayecto hacia la casa de Luffy sería muy largo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme casa, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, un ambiente tenso se sentía en el aire, Zoro caminó rápidamente hacia la sala, seguido de Usopp, a los primeros que vio fue a Ace y a Sabo, el primero frunció el ceño pero inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, el rubio por su parte, cubrió su rostro con el ala de su sombrero y se cruzó de brazos, negando ligeramente, el chico apreciaba a los amigos de Luffy, pero su educación hacia las mujeres era muy diferente a la visión de Zoro, si Zoro veía a la mujer como su igual, Sabo las veía como si ellas fueran superior, para él, ellas eran más fuertes que ellos y consideraba basura a todo hombre que abusara física o emocionalmente de ellas.

Zoro no le tenía mucho aprecio porque Sanjiko le admiraba demasiado por sus pensamientos, aunque ella había admitido que de ser hombre ella consentiría a cada una de las mujeres aunque estas le hiciesen daño, porque exactamente lo que pensaba Sabo era lo que ella pensaba.

—Todos están reunidos en la sala—le anunció Ace, Zoro pensó que el pecoso le diría algo, pero en cambio este guardo silencio y el espadachín siguió su camino.

—Zoro—le llamó Usopp—, es para el otro lado.

Odiaba eso, que todo se moviera de lugar, la casa de Luffy siempre estaba en constante movimiento.

Siguiendo el camino recto, Zoro por fin llegó a la sala, solo para sentirse observado por sus nakama, Luffy estaba sentado en medio del sofá, solo, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y con su sombrero de paja cubriendo su rostro, raro era verlo muy serio. Echó un vistazo hacia sus demás nakama, comprobando que todos estaban ahí, hasta que vio a Sanjiko y su corazón dio un vuelco angustioso.

Nunca la había visto tan deshecha, pálida y con los ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto, algo malo le había sucedido y eso era un hecho, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo evidente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—exigió una respuesta, por lo visto todos sabían ya lo que le había pasado a la cocinera, pero él ya no quería ser un ignorante—¡Con un demonio, respondan!—gritó, queriendo arremeter contra alguien.

—Siéntate—Luffy dijo seriamente, Zoro abrió la boca para replicar, pero el moreno habló más fuerte—, ¡he dicho que te sientes!

Por alguna razón sentía que Luffy quería hacerle daño, su aura se lo decía, pero no sabía qué había hecho para causar el enfado del menor, optó por sentarse a como le había dicho.

—¿Recuerdas cómo es que Sanjiko perdió su celular?—Luffy le preguntó casualmente, quitándose el sombrero de paja y mostrando su rostro serio.

—No—respondió Zoro arqueando una ceja, ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

—¿Recuerdas si tú te ac…?

—¡Ya hablamos de eso Luffy!—La rubia gruñó, mirándolo con rabia—¡Y prometiste respetar mi jodida decisión! ¡Lo prometiste!

—¡Y sigo sin estar de acuerdo!—Luffy se levantó del sofá, poniéndose delante de la rubia y agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros—¡No puedo aceptar que dejes tus sueños de lado! ¡Si no quieres abortar a esa criatura, deja que yo me haga cargo!

Y Zoro sintió como si un balde de agua fría le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, fue brutal, fue simplemente desgarrador escuchar eso, no podía ser verdad, Sanjiko no podía estar esperando a una criatura, era tan surrealista, era como si le dijeran que algo en lo que había creído durante casi toda su vida había sido una completa mentira, el shock inicial fue remplazado por negación, debía de ser una broma, una de mal gusto, la rubia no podía estar embarazada, ella no debía de estarlo, porque nadie era merecedor de crear vida con el cuerpo de ella, simplemente era imposible.

—Dejen de jugar con eso—musitó seriamente, tratando de descubrir si todo era una broma—, no es nada divertido.

El silencio en la sala era demasiado asfixiante, muy pesado, Zoro no quería aceptarlo, no si Sanjiko no se lo decía personalmente.

—Zoro—se tensó al escuchar que la rubia le llamaba por su nombre, ella casi no le llamaba por su nombre, siempre eran insultos o apodos acerca de su cabello, nunca Zoro—, en verdad estoy embarazada—el joven cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, ella apenas era una niña, no podía estar en cinta—, de dos meses.

Y la furia vino, ¿Quién cojones le había puesto las manos a ella? Estaba dolido, pero sobre todo molesto, tanto que no fue capaz de controlarse, a sus diecisiete años y con los cambios abruptos de temperamento, había tardado demasiado en estallar.

**[2]**

"_Si te sientes sola_

_Sabes que estoy aquí esperándote,_

_Estoy en la mirilla,_

_A penas a un tiro de ti."_

—¡No puedes estar preñada!—gritó mientras iba hacia la cocinera, quería golpearla por estúpida—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Pienso tener al bebé—la rubia se paró enfrente de Zoro, mirándolo con desafío—, terminar este ciclo escolar, que puedo estudiar, estoy embarazada más no discapacitada y criaré sola a mi hijo. Zeff me ha dicho que puedo regresar a casa, siempre y cuando tenga mis prioridades bien establecidas.

—¿Te vas?—no, eso nunca, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica y odiaba los cambios abruptos, los detestaba desde el día que Kuina había muerto

—Seré una molestia si me quedo—la rubia sonrió—, fue bueno haber vivido contigo, Zoro.

"_Y si te vas de aquí_

_Me dejarás roto, destruido, yo miento,_

_Estoy en la mirilla_

_Apenas a un disparo, entonces podremos morir."_

Oh no, eso sí que no, podía manejar el hecho de que Sanjiko estuviera embarazada, y que quería tener a la criatura, podía vivir siendo su eterno rival, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que se fuera de su lado, no podría manejarlo.

—No te irás—dijo sin pensarlo—, yo puedo cuidarte igual de bien, ¡Con un demonio! Simplemente no te puedes ir.

—Se los dije—Usopp habló mirando a todos sus amigos con aire soberbio—, él no la va a dejar ir.

—No seas necio—la rubia salió de su mudez—, tú no eres el padre para preocuparte por mí, ni el padre puede estar a lado mío, mucho menos un cabeza de musgo estúpido y testarudo. Ya he decidido lo que haré, ya he dicho que no estudiaré la Universidad, puedo ser una excelente chef sin la necesidad de estudios.

"_Sé que no saldré de aquí contigo"_

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te va a llevar?—Usopp reprochó, Zoro sabía muy bien lo apegado que el narigón era con la rubia, ambos eran muy buenos amigos y sabía que uno de los más afectados era Usopp, sin dejar de lado a Luffy y a él mismo—¿Por qué te tiene que costar más? Es injusto, muy injusto, has soportado muchas cosas para que de buenas a primeras tú sueño se vea deshecho.

—Deja que me haga cargo—Luffy insistió, apretando los dientes—, soy el que por ley debe de cuidarte, le había prometido a Zeff que nada te pasaría.

"_Te digo ¿No lo sabes?_

_Tú dices que no sabes_

_Yo digo… sácame de aquí,_

_Yo digo que no te muestres_

_No te muevas, el tiempo es lento,_

_Yo digo… sácame de aquí."_

—Déjanos ayudarte—Robin sonrió con calma—, si tu decisión es tenerlo, deja que nosotros nos involucremos, sabes que no podrás sola, eres muy joven y el embarazo podría ser riesgoso, sumando la escuela y el trabajo.

Zoro asintió levemente, deseando que ella se pensara bien la situación.


End file.
